Charlie the Rat (Real Version)
by valerie
Summary: Sabrina loses her science project but makes up another one with magic, she thinks its no big deal but it is.
1. Who let the Rat Out

Chapter 1  
  
  
"Salem," Sabrina yelled from the kitchen.   
  
The small black cat came into the room. "Yes?"  
  
"What did you do with my rat?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"You know, the one for my science experiment!"   
  
"Oh...that rat."   
  
"What do you mean, "that rat"," Sabrina said.   
  
"I...uh...."   
  
"Salem! I can't believe you did this! My science project is due today!"  
  
"You didn't even let me finish Sabrina. I didn't do anything."   
  
"Sure you didn't!"   
  
"I didn't."   
  
"Then where is it!?"   
  
"Ok ok I let it loose. How can I keep a rat crawling around and not be tempted to eat it?"   
  
"Salem what am I supposed to do now?"   
  
"Use your magic."   
  
"Your right." She turned to both sides and checked to make sure one of her aunts wasn't coming. No sign of them. Hilda and Zelda had told her not to use magic for school work but they wouldn't care, this was an emergency. She zapped a posterboard in her hand with observations of a rat's eating rate. A second later a rat was in a cage in her hand. "Thanks for the idea Salem."   
  
"That's what I'm here for," he said and jumped off the table and into the living room.   
  
Sabrina grabbed her backpack and walked to the busstop.   
  
**At School**  
  
"Hey Sabrina," Valerie said.   
  
"Oh hey Valerie. Listen have you seen Harvey around?"   
  
"No why?"   
  
"I have to talk to him about our science project."   
  
"Oh." Valerie said looking down at her black skirt and red button-down shirt. "So you like my new ensemble?" she asked turning around.  
  
"Wow, I like." Sabrina looked at her plain khakis and a black t-shirt that said "Witch". "I wish I could afford something like that."  
  
"Well now that I'm working at the new motel on 4th street I can afford practically anything." She seemed to be bragging but Sabrina ignored it.   
She quantly looked around for Harvey again, when Libby came over to them with her Cheerleading uniform on.  
  
"Hey Valerie." 


	2. Changes Noticed

Valerie was flattered. "He..Hey Libby."   
  
"Oh no hello for me Libby?" Sabrina said sarcastically.   
  
"Hello Freak." The other cheerleaders just laughed and walked by.   
  
"Ugh, I hate her."   
  
Valerie didn't say anything, when Harvey came over. "Hey Valerie," he said and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey Sabrina."   
  
"Hey." Harvey and Valerie were going out now, and that was the end of her chances with Harvey.   
  
"Hey Harvey." Valerie smiled.  
  
"Wow you look nice today."   
  
"Thanks." She blushed.   
  
"Yeah, she's been getting a lot of compliments, even from the witch."   
  
Harvey looked at her shirt confused. "You?"   
  
"No, not me! Libby!"   
  
"Ohh." He looked down and saw she was still holding the science project. "Is that Charlie?"   
  
"Uhh yeah."  
  
"He looks different," Harvey said observing him.   
  
"Nope not at all. The same old Charlie." She laughed. "But here are the observations," she said handing him the posterboard.   
  
He looked it over and nodded. "This seems about right."   
  
She let out a sigh of relief. Sometimes it was those little suspiscions that leaded them to the clue. She looked down. Maybe she shouldn't wear that shirt anymore, she thought to herself.   



	3. Libby the Witch

**At Lunch**  
  
Half of the day had passed and then lunch bell just rang. Harvey, Valerie, and Sabrina were sitting at their usual table talking about Mrs. Quick's shy approach to everything. Their day was going fine when Libby walked passed.   
  
"Hello Valerie, hey Harvey."   
  
"Hello Libby," Sabrina said in a fake sweet voice.   
  
"Hello Spellman."   
  
"What brings you to the "Freaks" table?"   
  
"This isn't the freak's table. This a regular tabe with a freak sitting here."   
  
"Libby, give it a rest," Harvey said.   
  
"Oh thats too bad. I was just going to ask you to sit with us and you too Valerie."   
  
"I will," Valerie said and jumped.   
  
Sabrina looked at her surprised.   
  
"Well come on then." Libby glared at Sabrina from across the room.   
  
"What's up with that?" Harvey said.   
  
"I don't know, she's been acting strange all morning."   
  
Harvey shrugged it off. "I'll talk to her about it later."   
  
"Ok." They continued to eat their lunch Libby-free.  
  
**At Home**  
  
Sabr rushed in and dropped her backpack on the floor. "You'll never believe what happened today," Sabrina said and sat on the couch with Salem.   
  
"You got an A on your science project."   
  
"That too, but Libby asked Valerie to sit with her. Can you believe that?"   
  
"And what'd she say."   
  
Sabrina glared at him. "Yes."   
  
"Wow, that's different."   
  
"Different? That's all you can say. It was completely rude. She ditched her best friend and her boyfriend for Libby. My worst enemy." Sabrina sighed when the phone rang. She answered it. "Hello?" 


	4. Valerie the Traitor

"Hi Sabrina, it's Valerie." Valerie was laying on her bed watching T.V..   
  
"Oh hey Valerie."   
  
"I just wanted to ask you if you were mad at me? For sitting with Libby, I hope not."   
  
"No not at all," Sabrina lied. "Just a little surprised, that's all," she added.   
  
Salem looked at her. "Uh uh uh."   
  
"Shh," Sabrina said.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Oh nothing Valerie. Listen I better get going."   
  
"Yeah me too, Harvey, Libby and I are going to the movies."  
  
"What!? Harvey said yes to that?"   
  
"Geez...I thought you weren't mad. And yes he did say yes."   
  
"Well now I'm mad. You invite her instead of me and I'm your best friend!"   
  
"Sabrina, I thought you were my friend. I guess not."   
  
"I am!" The phone clicked and there was a dial tone. Valerie had hung up. This was all going to well for her, and it all stunk for Sabrina. Valerie had her boyfriend, the cheerleaders, and most of all a normal life.   
  



	5. Hard Choice

That night Sabrina sat home bored, as she knew Valerie, Libby, and Harvey were at the movies. She was stuck, sitting home with her annoying cat and annoying aunts. Not that she didn't like them but as she said she was bored and they were annoying.  
  
"Sabrina," Zelda said coming into the room.  
  
"Yes, Aunt Zelda?"   
  
"Why don't you come to the party with us at the other realm?"   
  
She smiled. This could be a good oppurtunity. "Uhh, sure. Who's going to be there?"   
  
Hilda came into the room. "Well you may find it boring but a lot of violin players actually. It's a banquet to congratulate Drell on his 50th anniversary of being head-violinist of the other realm."  
  
"Well that does sound boring but it's better than sitting home with Salem all night."   
  
"Hey," Salem yelled. "I'm not that bad."   
  
"No, your not you just cough up furballs every once in a while."   
  
"Hey what can I say, I'm a cat! You can't hold that against me."   
  
They started walking up the stairs and Sabrina waved to Salem. She pointed a finger and was wearing a long red skirt and a white tank top. Her hair was neatly pulled back. "There, no thats party apparel."   
  
Hilda and Zelda were already dressed, and agreed. Hilda was wearing a light blue dress and Zelda was wearing her lab-coat. Hilda told her too, because it would show the violiniosts that the Spellman clan had brains. That was one thing their reputation didn't have.   
  
Then Sabrina, Hilda, and Zelda got into the closet and were sent to the other realm.   



	6. The Party

Chapter 6  
  
When Sabrina arrived at the other realm party it was already in full swing. There were a bunch of violionists around the room and the music was playing.   
  
"Hey Drell," Zelda said going over to him.   
  
"Oh hi Zelda, where's your sister?"   
  
"She's over by Patrick."   
  
A flash of jealousy went through Drell. "Really? Well I see to it that she isn't. Besides I have to talk to her anyway."   
  
Zelda smiled. "Go ahead."   
  
Sabrina walked over to her Aunt Hilda. "So any people my age here?"   
  
"Probably over in that corner." She pointed to a bunch of teenagers.   
  
Patrick cleared his throat.   
  
"Oh excuse me, I didn't introduce you two. Sabrina this is Patrick, Patrick this is my niece Sabrina. Patrick is a scientist at the other realm University."   
  
"Nice to meet you," Patrick said and shook her hand.   
  
Sabrina let go. "Wow, hard work huh?"   
  
He blushed. "Yes very."  
  
"Well I'm gonna go and get a drink, you want to come?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
They went off to get a drink and it became obvious that Patrick had a crush on Sabrina.   



End file.
